


hot glue, vape juice

by gift



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit rating to be safe but scene is not gratuitous, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Video & Computer Games, guys being dudes, oblivious han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gift/pseuds/gift
Summary: “Why don’t we do something else? Relieve the tension, yeah?”“What do you want to do? We’re still quarantining.”“You know…” Felix trails off, sliding a warm palm down Jisung’s arm.“Did I forget DnD? Wait, is it already Friday?”It’s Thursday.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 195





	hot glue, vape juice

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannie! Who requested this pairing for a drabble challenge. I ended up wanting to write more for it. I love writing stuff like this.

“Fucker, holy shit,” Jisung says into the headset’s mic. There’s a brief pause in the quarrel, Jisung’s fingers flying across the buttons in utmost concentration. Then he laughs, something haughty and aggressive, in response to what Felix can guess is an expletive or slur. “Nice one,” he says sarcastically. “How’d you know? Is it because I keep obliterating your ass?”

Standing in the doorway, Felix sees the hunched over form of Jisung on the floor, controller in his hands. His headset is on, though half-assed—one ear free, one ear covered, mic almost too far from his face.

“Leave the sixteen year olds alone, babe,” Felix chides him.

“He’s like 35,” Jisung tells Felix, still face-forward. “Yeah, that’s my boyfriend,” he says into the mic, clearly pissed. “Yeah, okay, Cumstain.” Another pause. “No thanks. Musty dick. Mountain Dew flavored cum.”

“ _Jisung_ , Jesus,” Felix reprimands him again. As if he wouldn’t do the same.

“I’m defending our honor, babe!” Jisung mashes the buttons again before bringing his fist up in a victory pump. “Head-shot.”

Felix kneels on the floor behind Jisung and gently grips Jisung’s shoulders. “Why don’t we do something else? Relieve the tension, yeah?”

Cluelessly, dumbly, Jisung responds, “The next sesh is starting.” A pause. “Yeah, I’m entering right now,” he directs to someone through the mic. He speaks to Felix again. “What do you want to do? We’re still quarantining.”

Felix rolls his eyes back into his skull, head falling back to look at the ceiling. This dumb mother fucker. 

“You know…” Felix trails off, sliding a warm palm down Jisung’s arm. His fingers tickle at the flesh.

“Did I forget DnD?” he asks suddenly. “Wait, is it already Friday?” 

It’s Thursday.

Sighing heavily, Felix places his forehead against Jisung’s neck. Jisung’s sudden movements on the controller push Felix’s head around.

“Dude!” Jisung shouts at the screen. “You were so close, what the fuck.” 

Okay, Felix has had _enough_. He jerks up and licks his lips.

Pressing his soft mouth into Jisung’s neck, Felix feels like he’s beginning to control the situation. Stimulate some sense into this idiot. Moving onto the shell of his ear. 

“Oh,” Jisung says, tilting his head enough to make peripheral eye contact with Felix. “I have to go,” Jisung says into the mic, abandoning it on the floor along with the controller. 

“I’m stupid,” Jisung tells Felix, turning around to face him.

“Yeah,” Felix says, pushing Jisung gently onto his back and hovering over him. “You are.”

“Yeah, now punish me,” Jisung deadpans, raising his eyebrows like a little devil.

Felix giggles, a raspberry forming at his lips. _Pfft._ “What?” he asks, incredulous. His eyebrows and mouth quirk. “Shut up.” Felix pushes Jisung’s shirt up and presses warm palms into his ribs.

“I ‘onno,” is all Jisung says before reaching his hands into Felix’s hair. 

Felix knows what that little tug of his hair means and moves into Jisung’s waiting mouth. It’s immediately a cold, wet kiss—open mouthed and lazy. Jisung licks into Felix’s mouth, causing Felix to push his hand higher up Jisung’s torso—eventually removing it to cup his face. 

Kiss after kiss after kiss until Jisung is pulling himself up to recline on his elbows, pushing Felix back ever so gradually. Until he’s crawling on Felix’s lap, lips and hands searching for purchase anywhere they can. Until their breath is heavy and hazy and Jisung becomes restless.

“What do you want?” Felix slurs into his mouth, eyes peeking open.

“I don’t know—something.”

“A lot? A little?”

“A little, just a little,” Jisung says with a desperate mouth.

Felix mouths wet lips under Jisung’s jaw, under his chin, near the lobes of his ears. He ghosts a palm across Jisung’s lap and then presses with a gentle force, feeling the beginnings of his handiwork. 

“This okay?” Felix’s voice is soft and raspy.

“Mm.” Jisung nods. “A bit more.” Jisung flutters his eyes open, flitting them to Felix’s mouth before kissing him again. “Skin-on-skin,” he whispers roughly.

Wordlessly, Felix journeys forward, Jisung raising his hips just enough for Felix to sloppily pull down the hem of his sweats and underwear past Jisung’s straining cock. Felix grips Jisung’s cock with a sweaty hand and goes slow, placing kisses and bites into Jisung’s neck. A soft grunt falls from Jisung’s mouth in what Felix considers a small, pleasing victory.

Felix flicks his wrist at the head of Jisung’s cock, and Jisung fucks into his hand, more soft grunts and sighs bubbling up from his throat. 

“Faster.”

And Felix goes faster until Jisung is _very_ vocal, hips rocking, fingernails digging into wherever they can be dug into Felix’s shoulders and back and arms. Tugging at his clothes and hair. Breath labored.

“I’m close, really close,” he breathes. Yeah, Felix can tell.

Wrist growing tired, Felix attempts to pick up the pace but eventually can only pump Jisung’s cock with a steady, agonizing speed until Jisung is burying his face into Felix’s shoulder, coming with a strangled squeak of a moan into Felix’s hand.

“Fuck,” Jisung rasps. 

Felix removes his hand, prompting Jisung to remove himself from his boyfriend.

As they stand at the dresser cleaning themselves up, Jisung lets out another “Fuck.” Out of place and disconcerting.

“What?” 

“The mic. I didn’t mute the mic.”

Felix closes his eyes. “Shit.”


End file.
